L'espoir ( et l'humour ) font vivre
by Nekomichan06
Summary: Tout le monde connaît tous ces gens qui se font brimer , certains pour leur homosexualité , il arrive que certaines de ces personnes ne survivent pas , mettant fin à leurs jours mais d'autres comme Mizuki , arrive à s'en sortir grâce à leurs amis et à ce qu'ils leur apportent ...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 **

**Si seulement il avait su … Il aurait jamais fait ce défi stupide … Il aurait jamais au jeu « Action ou vérité » plus porté sur l'action …. Il n'aurait jamais dit ce qu'il ressentait pour ****_lui _****à son « ami » … Il aurait jamais mit les pieds dans cette école …. Il serait jamais tombé amoureux … **

***Flash back ***

**La sonnerie du lycée retentit , Mizuki se mit à courir vers sa classe . **

**« Oh non pas dès le premier jours!» **

**Il fonça vers la classe … Enfin plutôt vers le mur qui était à côté de cette porte .. Il tomba avec un énorme Boom par terre . Il eût un p tit gémissement de douleur . **

**Et une vache a terre et une! Ricana un garçon à la voix terriblement sexy **

**Quoi …? Bredouilla Mizuki **

**Il réussit à se leva et se tourna vers la voix . C'était un garçon non , pas un garçon , un homme , avec des traits relativement fins mais un corps magnifique et très viril . Mizuki sentit ses joues rosir légèrement . Il était tellement beau … **

**Qu'est-ce que tu fous là étalé par terre? Demanda le garçon d'un air hautain**

**Je … Euh … Je … **

**Il poussa un soupir d'exaspération et lui tendit la main . Mizuki se mit à regarder la main avec beaucoup d'étonnement ce qui provoqua un autre soupir et le jeune homme le prit par le bras et l'aida à se relever . Mizuki se laissa faire et atterrit à quelques centimètres du jeune homme qui le repoussa plutôt violemment . **

**Je déteste la proximité entre mecs . Gronda t-il**

**Hein …? **

**Je suis anti pédé! **

**Hein … Euh … T'en fais pas je suis pas … Homosexuel . **

**Tu me rassures … Je vais bien t'aimer alors . **

**Il eût un sourire magnifique et Mizuki sentit son cœur rater un battement . Des cris se firent entendre depuis la salle de classe et un petit groupe de jeunes gens vinrent à leur rencontre le sourire aux lèvres .**

**Hé , Sano , vient on va faire un colin maillard spécial! Lança un blond décoloré**

**Le dit Sano sourit prit la main de Mizuki et l'emmena dans la salle sous les applaudissement des élèves . **

**Oh on a un nouveau? Demanda un jeune brun à l'air charmeur et à la chemise ouverte**

**Mizuki eût un petit tremblement instinctif . Sano le remarqua et lui frotta l'épaule . **

**Namba-Sempai voici … Commença t-il , Comment tu t'appelle déjà?**

**Mizuki … **

**Voici Mizuki .**

**Enchanté . Sourit Namba-Sempai **

**Il s'avança vers lui et lui tendit la main . Mizuki eût un mouvement de recul puis lui serra la main avec un sourire timide . **

**Oh qu'il est mignon! S'exclama un garçon châtain avec un tête de fou**

**Enfin tête de fou … Il avait une belle tête et il était bien habillé mais son sourire le faisait passer pour un psychopathe . Mizuki se cacha derrière Sano . **

**Dégage sale pédé . Gronda ce dernier**

**Oh chéri tu me vexe .. Gémit le garçon qui pourtant n'avait pas l'air vexé **

**Ne m'appelle pas chéri … **

**Arrête Oscar . Intervint Namba-Sempai **

**Oscar ..? S'étonna Mizuki **

**C'était un nom étranger pourtant le garçon avait l'air purement japonais . **

**En fait son vrai nom c'est Ma … Commença Namba **

**Il ne pût en dire plus Oscar se mit à courir à travers la pièce en hurlant comme un possédé et en balançant les bras comme si ils étaient électrisés . **

**Le pauvre Mizuki eût l'air totalement choqué . Soudain Oscar s'arrêta net fit le geste d'un revolver avec son index et son majeur et le pointa sur Mizuki . **

**Revolver de l'amour … Bang!**

**Mizuki fronça les sourcils . **

**Tu te sens bien? Demanda t-il**

**Non il a prit trop de suppositoires . Plaisanta Namba Sempai **

**Ah … Tout s'expli... Pourquoi des suppositoires? Il est constipé?**

**Éclat de rire général . Inutile de dire que quand Namba a dit «suppositoire » il voulait parler de ce qui a entre les jambes des mecs hein … **

**Le Grand Oscar n 'est JAMAIS constipé! Cria L'Artiste et n'a non plus jamais la diarrhée **

**_Ca devient un peu glauque là … Que quelqu'un nous vienne en aide! _**

**Sano assomma Oscar qui s'écroula au sol .. **

**_Merci Sano je t'aime! Oui j'aime un personnage fictif et j'assume XD _**

**Un petit garçon blond s'avança vers eux et prit Mizuki dans ses bras . **

**T'as l'air sympa toi! Dit -il d'un ton de gamin**

**Megumi … Soupira Namba-Sempai en prenant le garçon dans ses bras , on embête pas les gens **

**Pardon Sempai … Fit Megumi d'un air désolé **

**Le Sempai eût un sourire protecteur et lui caressa doucement les cheveux . **

**Vous êtes frère? Demanda Mizuki**

**Cousin . Répondit Namba-Sempai **

**_Et plus si affinité xD _**

**Ah … **

**Je sens que tu vas te plaire dans cette école . Intervint Sano avec un grand sourire magnifique **

**Cela fit trépigner le cœur du pauvre Mizuki . Oh que oui il va se plaire dans cette école … **

**Oh non … C'est pas vrai … Il a pas osé … Il ne pouvait pas détourner les yeux de celui de son interlocuteur . Si il a osé! Il a eu le coup de foudre pour Sano l'homophobe! **

**_Mizuki chéri … T'es dans la merde!_**

**La journée se passa sans incident notable à part que Mizuki ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Sano **

**alors qu'on le faisait visiter le lycée et qu'on l'aider à se familiariser à sa nouvelle école … Il avait que Sano en tête . Alors qu'il se dirigea vers la sortie il entendit une voix familière l'appeler de l'autre côté de la cour . Il se tourna et vit Sano courir vers lui et s'arrête soudain devant lui le souffle court . **

**Ca va aller? S'inquiéta le jeune homme**

**Je … J'ai vu que t'habitais près de chez moi … Tu veux que je t'accompagnes? **

**Hein? Mais pourquoi …? **

**Bah j'ai eu l'occasion de beaucoup te parler et l'as l'air sympa . **

**Le sang de Mizuki ne fit qu'un tour et son cœur se retourna dans sa poitrine . **

**Heu … Ok … Allons y . Balbutia t-il**

**Ils se dirigèrent donc vers leurs maisons . **

**Ton sac est lourd? Demanda Sano**

**Non ça va je gère . Répondit Mizuki plutôt précipitamment **

**Tu mens … **

**J'ai … Pas besoin … **

**Il ne pût en dire plus le jeune homme lui prit son sac et le mit sur son deuxième épaule . **

**Mizuki rosit sur le coup et son ami fronça le sourcil . **

**C'est pas ce que je crois j espère . Gronda -t il l'air soudain très sérieux**

**J'ai chaud parce que moi aussi j'ai couru . Répondit le garçon du tac-o-tac **

**L'atmosphère se fit alors plus légère et ils rentrèrent chez eux dans la joie et la bonne humeur . **

**Mizuki fonça dans sa chambre après avoir salué son père et sa petite sœur et s'allongea sur son lit Hibari , sa petite sœur , fonça sur le lit et se blottit contre lui . **

**Ca s'est bien passé ta première journée ? Demanda son frère en lui caressant les cheveux de sa sœur aussi bruns et aussi soyeux que les siens **

**_Je veux leurs cheveux! _**

**Oui très bien je me suis fait pleins de copine! S'exclama la petite fille **

**C'est bien .. **

**Et toi Nii-chan? **

**Euh … Eh ben … Je me suis fait un ami . **

**Mizuki se sentit rosir sur les yeux inquisiteurs de sa sœur **

**T'es sûr que c'est un simple ami? Demanda celle ci qui savait tout sur son homosexualité**

**Hein … Oui … Pourquoi …? **

**Non … Ca se voit que t'as eu le coup de foudre pour lui **

**_En même temps plus flague que ça tu meurs _**

**Je ne peux pas**

**Pourquoi? **

**Il déteste les homos … **

**Alors qu'il prononçait ces mots des larmes commencèrent à couler de ses yeux .**

**Oh non .. **

**Bihari le prit tendrement dans ses bras tout en lui caressant le dos . **

**Ca va aller … Il va t'aimer .. J'en suis sûre .. T'es le type le plus génial que je connaisse**

**Tu dis ça parce que t'es ma sœur . **

**Pas que . **

**Mizuki voulut riposter mais il s'endormit dans les bras de sa sœur il lui caressa affectueusement les cheveux . **

**Les jours se passèrent sans incidents particuliers , Mizuki s'intégrant peu à peu à la classe , devenant ami avec tout le monde même avec Oscar qui pourtant était un dingue dans son genre. Il s'attachait de plus en plus à Sano lui le prenait sous son aile l'inscrivant à son club de basket et en le faisant devenir tout de suite titulaire , car , oui , Sano était quelqu'un de très apprécié dans le lycée c'était un peu le Roi de l'établissement et il faisait tout ce qu'il voulait tant que cela n'était pas illégal même si parfois ça frôlait la limite . **

**Mizuki se sentait bien dans son groupe un peu comme une famille forte et unie même si dans ce point de vue les sentiments qu'il avait pour Sano étaient de l'inceste . Car oui il était amoureux … De cet amour impossible et déchirant qui était compensé malgré tout par une forte amitié naissante . **

**Malgré tout … Malheureusement comme toujours .. Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin . **

**Trois semaines plus tard . **

**Mizuki! Cria Sano en fonçant sur son ami**

**L'interpellé se retourna vers son ami et lui fit un grand sourire . **

**Alors quoi de neuf? Demanda t-il**

**T'es pas au courant? S'étonna Sano **

**De quoi?**

**Demain c'est l'anniversaire de Namba-Sempai **

**Le jeune homme resta bouche bée … Personne ne l'avais mis au courant ! **

**_Les nouveaux ont toujours tord à moins que ce soit que les absents … Oh et puis on s'en fout c'est pareil! _**

**Tu me l'apprends maintenant … Soupira Mizuki**

**Ah … Du merci j'suis pas le seul à être à la bourre … **

**Comment ça? **

**J'avoue que j'ai carrément zappé c'est ma mère qui me l'a rappelé . **

**Ah … **

**_Pote indigne même ta mère sait plus que choses que toi! _**

**Si tu veux à la fin des cours au lieu de rentrer directement chez nous on lui achètera un cadeau **

**Oui … Je veux bien … **

**Il se sentit tout à coup hyper timide . Sano lui tapota la tête . **

**T'es adorable .. Commenta t-il en souriant**

**Un rire retentit derrière eux . **

**Et bien alors Sano tu dragues? Ricana un grand blond qui s'avançait vers eux**

**Mizuki se sentit rosir légèrement **

**T'as pas autre chose à faire au lieu de me dire des trucs aussi dégueu?**

**C'est ce qui s'appelle ce prendre un énorme râteau indirect . **

**Le garçon eût un petit sourire et il prit soudain Mizuki par la taille . **

**Oh … Alors je peux m'amuser avec . Rigola t-il avant le lécher le cou du pauvre jeune homme**

**Ce dernier se mit à trembler . Sano eût le regard le plus noir et le plus effrayant qu'il ait jamais eu .**

**Enlève … Tes sales pattes de mon pote … Avant que je te refasse la façade .. Gronda t-il en serrant les poings**

**Le blondinet se mit soudain à pâlir et lâcha Mizuki avant de partir en courant suivi de ses amis . **

**Sano s'avança vers son ami et le serra contre lui . **

**Ca va aller? Demanda t-il**

**Merci …. Souffla le pauvre garçon **

**Pleure pas ça fait pédé . **

**Désolé … **

**Il se mit à trembler … Sano leva les yeux au ciel prit un mouchoir dans sa poche et lui essuya ses larmes . Ashiya se força à sourire tandis que Izumi lui tapota la tête . **

**C'est bien petit soldat .**

**Le soir ils allèrent dans un magasin de CD . **

**Il aime bien quoi Namba-Sempai? Demanda Mizuki**

**Il aime beaucoup la musique occidentale . Répondit Sano **

**Il se mit à tourner un CD sur son index et vit Mizuki en train d'essayer un chapeau de paille . **

**_Me demandez pas ce que fout un chapeau de paille dans un magasin de CD c'est pas moi qui ai fait la déco _**

**Hé le paysan on est dans un magasin de CD pas dans la ferme de ta grand mère .**

**_Sympa pour la grand mère _**

**Tu pourrais respecter ma grand mère s'il te plaît? Fit timidement Mizuki**

**Toi alors … Souffla son ami **

**Il lui donna une petite tape derrière la tête . **

**Il faut te décoincer . Sourit t-il**

**Me décoincer? **

**Oui … Dis des gros mots rote pète … Sois un mec! **

**Tu insinue que j'suis pas un mec? **

**_OUI ! _**

**J'insinue juste que tu es coincé**

**_C'est ça et le volcan danse la samba avec la tour Eiffel _**

**Ils finirent leurs courses achetant un CD de Linkin Park qui Namba-Sempai aime particulièrement et retournèrent chez eux mais avant que Sano parte Mizuki le retint par le bras . Son ami se retourna vers lui surpris . **

**Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Demanda t-il**

**Euh … Je … **

**Il le lâcha précipitamment . **

**Rien … Désolé**

**Bon … **

**Il lui tapota l'épaule , lui fit un ****_High Five _****et s''éloigna de lui tout joyeux . **

**« Bonne nuit … » Pensa Mizuki et le suivant des yeux **

**Il alla se coucher le cœur léger . Si il savait .. **

**Le lendemain **

**Pour l'anniversaire du Sempai le professeur Principal des garçons annula les cours de la journée . Ils purent donc profiter de leur « congé » pour faire la fête mangeant et buvant à leur guise . **

**Oscar se dirigea vers Mizuki une bouteille de bière à la main . **

**Alors tu t'amuses bien avec Sano?**

**Hein? Fit Mizuki étonné **

**Fais pas l'innocent je sais que tu l'aimes **

**Même si c'était vrai … Il me détesterait si il l'apprenait . **

**C'est vrai … **

**Je préfère taire mes sentiments … C'est ou ça ou perdre la vie . **

**Tu crois vraiment qu'il va te tuer? Il t'aime beaucoup tu sais . **

**Oui mais pas comme je le voudrais . **

**Mizuki … **

**Allez on va pas penser à cet imbécile .**

**Tu veux qu'on joue? **

**A quoi? **

**Sans répondre Oscar sourit et se dirigea vers les autres . **

**Mes petits amours en sucre! Venez ici s'il vous plaît!**

**Les autres se regroupèrent un peu inquiets . **

**On va jouer à action ou vérité … Vous êtes partants?**

**C'est nul … Gronda un grand chauve **

**Mizuki! S'exclama Oscar l'ignorant , action ou vérité?**

**Euh … Action … Fit très timidement l'intéressé **

**Alors … Mon petit Mizuki chéri … Tu vas devoir indiquer qui … Dans cette salle te plaît le plus et avec qui éventuellement tu aimerais faire du sport de chambre . **

**On peut faire du vélo d'appartement à deux? **

**Éclat de rire général . **

**Bah quoi? S'étonna le garçon**

**Quand je parle de sport de chambre je veux dire du … Sexe … Chuchota son ami **

**Devant la mine d'étonnement très innocent de son ami il abandonna avec un soupir . **

**Celui que tu aimes le plus si tu veux … Soupira t- il**

**Ah ? **

**Les gens se retinrent de rire à nouveau . Le petit Mizuki tout innocent est quand même super adorable . **

**Alors qui est l'heureux élu . Sourit Namba-Sempai**

**Je … Euh … **

**Le petit ange se mit à rougir en posant les yeux sur Sano . **

**_Dois-je vraiment le dire?_**** Se demanda t-il **

**Devant les visages impatients de ses amis il leva délicatement la main vers le jeune homme qui le regarda d'un air méga dégoûté . **

**Qu'est-ce que tu raconte? Demanda t-il en fronçant les sourcils**

**Je … Bafouilla Mizuki Je … Je … Je t'aime **

**Silence très très pesant … **

**Ouh … Je sens que ça va être pas cool … Souffla Namba-Sempai**

**Il va se faire lapider .. Enchaîna Megumi **

**Sano regarda le pauvre Mizuki avec un regard super mauvais et très dégoûté . **

**J'espère que t'es conscient de ce que tu es en train de dire . Gronda t-il**

**Le garçon se mit à trembler tellement ces yeux là lui faisaient peur .. C'était des yeux de démons … Non … Même des yeux du Diable lui même seraient des yeux d'amoureux à côté d'eux . Le Diable a des allures d'un gentil petit garçon à côté du Grand Izumi Sano . Mizuki recula doucement tandis qu'Oscar l'attira derrière lui l'air calme voire stoïque . Puis il eût un grand sourire . **

**Voyons petit Sano calme toi … Il a rien fait de mal!**

** Il m'a menti … Il a dit qu'il était pur hétéro … Il mérite la mort … Je vais le tuer … **

**Sa victime se mit a trembler derrière l'Artiste . Ce dernier lui prit la main l'air qui se voulait rassurant mais qui le fit encore plus frissonner . **

**Sano … On est dans un lieu publique et on passe une bonne soirée … S'il te plaît .. C'est l'anniversaire de Namba … Par respect pour ton Sempai peux tu essayer de te calmer?**

**Il lui prit le bras de sa main libre , que le Roi repoussa brutalement extrêmement dégoûté . **

**Le pauvre petit Mizuki se mit à trembler de tout de être . Le Sempai le prit dans ses bras en lui frottant doucement le dos . **

**Chut … Ca va aller calme toi … Il va rien te faire … Lui chuchota t-il à l'oreille**

**Pourquoi … Pourquoi …? **

**Laisse tomber .. N'y pense plus .. Pense à mon anniversaire … Mon anniversaire .. **

**Ton anniversaire … **

**_Oulah … Je savais pas qu'il avait un pouvoir hypnotique . _**

**Oscar lui embrassa doucement le front tandis que Sano partit sans demander son reste . **

**« Sano … Je suis désolé … » Pensa le pauvre Ashiya **

**Le reste de l'anniversaire se passe sans incident notable à part que Mizuki n'avais pas le cœur à la fête pensant à ce qui s'est passé avec Sano . **

**Arrivé chez lui il essaya d'appeler Sano une bonne dizaine de fois mais tomba directement sur son répondeur . **

**Il laissa tomber son portable sur le sol , s'écroula sur son lit et se mit à pleurer en silence . **

**C'était foutu … Il était foutu … Il avait gâché sa relation avec Sano à cause de ce jeu stupide … Il va mourir … Il sait qu'il va mourir … C'était inévitable … **

**Il finit par s'endormir , épuisé par toutes ses larmes . **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 **

**Coucou les gens voilà le deuxième chapitre et le véritable commencement de l'histoire ( l'autre chapitre étant une simple introduction ) **

**Une amie lectrice m'a fait remarquer que je me suis trompé de prénom pour un personnage , Megumi celui qui est proche de Namba-Sempai en fait c'est Nakao j'me suis sentie bête quand je m'en suis rendue compte truc de ouf … En même temps ça fait longtemps que j'ai plus vu le drama du coup je me mêle parfois les pinceaux sur les prénoms xD Enfin bref cette fois je vais faire gaffe .**

**J'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre . **

**Bonne lecture **

**Le lendemain il alla à l'école la peur au ventre . Il devait y aller , pour ses amis , pour son père , pour sa sœur … Mais il avait tellement peur de Sano … Il voulait pas qu'il le tue … Et il allait le tuer , c'était certain . **

**Soudain Oscar fonça sur lui le prit dans ses bras et le serra fort , très fort contre lui . **

**«Mon pauvre bébé … Petit chou constipé … Il faut te cacher de cet horrible Sano »**

**«Il est là …? »**

**_Il ne dit rien pour « Petit chou constipé»?! Moi j'aurai pété un câble! _**

**«Oui , il a été le premier à arriver à l'école .»**

**Le pauvre Mizuki se mit à trembler de tout son corps . **

**«T'en fait pas je vais te protéger . »Le rassura L'Artiste en lui frottant doucement le dos**

**«T'es gay?» S'inquiéta Mizuki **

**Arrêt sur image … **

**_C'est quoi cette question débile?!_**

**«****Je ne l'ai jamais caché .» Répondit son ami dans un soupir**

**«Mais alors … Pourquoi est-ce que … »**

**«Tiens tiens regardez qui voilà …» Railla une voix derrière eux**

**«Oh non … »Gémit Mizuki **

**Sano se tenait derrière eux l'air mauvais le regard fou . **

**_Bref juste assez pour faire peur à Mizuki mais pas Oscar … Ni moi d'ailleurs … Si si j'vous assure … Non j'vais pas au détecteur de mensonge … Bon d'accord j'ai peur … MAMAN! xD _**

**«****Sa … Sa …» Balbutia le pauvre jeune homme**

**_Non je n'ai pas dit « Bébé » ni « Petit chou constipé » même si je le pense ça se dit pas xD _**

**Oscar resta figé ne sachant plus quoi faire alors que Bad King s'approcha doucement de sa proie . **

**_On fait moins le malin maintenant ah ah …. Dixit la fille qui est tranquillement derrière son ordi pendant que d'autre se font massacrer …. _**

**Sano prit le bras de Mizuki et le tordit derrière son dos . **

**«Ca fait quoi de se faire prendre? »Demanda t-il d'un ton méprisant**

**« Ca fait un bien fou » Voulut répondre Oscar mais pour une fois il se tut **

**Le jeune homme jeta le pauvre garçon par terre et commença à lui donner des coups de pieds au ventre provoquant des cris de douleur . **

**« Oh non … Pas ça … » Gémit intérieurement l'Artiste en détournant la tête **

**Les coups se firent de plus en plus violents tandis que Mizuki commençait à cracher de sang , alors que Sano eût un sourire sadique en coin . Il s'arrêta et le prit par les cheveux . **

**«Une dernière volonté tapette?» Siffla t-il entre ses dents**

**Sa victime avait tellement mal qu'il ne pût prononcer un seul mot / **

**«Dommage … »Souffla Bad King **

**Il lui éclata la tête contre le mur . **

**« Bon sang je dois faire quelque chose!» Pensa Oscar qui était de plus en plus horrifié par le spectacle qu'il avait sous les yeux . **

**Il eût soudain une idée . **

**«****T'as vraiment rien à dire?» Insista Sano en retournant Mizuki le mettant sur le dos **

**Mizuki avait les front en sang et lui lança un regard d'un p tit chaton effrayé ce qui élargit le sourire sadique de son assaillant . Il s'apprêta un lui donner un coup de pied au visage quand Oscar se mit devant lui et commença à se dandiner dans tous les sens en chantant **

**«Tata Yo-yo qu'est-ce qui a sur mon grand chapeau?**

**Tata Yo-yo dans ma tête y a des tas d'oiseau **

**Et dans ma tête ça fait ding ding ding! **

**Les gens eurent des têtes choquées . Mizuki esquissa un petit sourire amusé Oscar s'arrêta et fit mine d'embrasser la joue de Sano . **

**«Lâche moi sale pédé! Pesta celui ci en le repoussant**

**«Oh mon petit chéri est timide .» Susurra Oscar **

**Le beau brun eût un haut le cœur . **

**«On se casse .» Grogna t-il en partant presque un courant , dégoûté**

**«Il aime vraiment pas les gays … »Soupira Mizuki **

**«C'est même pire … Si il pouvait tous les tuer il le ferait sans hésiter . »**

**«Alors pourquoi il te fait rien à toi?» **

**«Je suis tout aussi populaire que lui dans le lycée , même si c'est plus pour humour que pour ma beauté et puis j'ai le personnel y compris l'administration et les parents d'élèves dans ma poche …. Sano sait que si il touche un seul de mes cheveux il aura tout ce beau monde dans son dos … Il peut pas se le permettre . »**

**«Du coup il se contente de t'éviter le plus possible tout en étant dégoûté de toi . »**

**«Exactement . »**

**«T'as vraiment de la chance … »**

**Les yeux de son ami se remplirent soudain de tristesse . **

**«Non .. Soupira t-il Je n'ai pas de chance»**

**«Comment ça? »**

**«Je préférerais qu'il me hait et qu'il me frappe plutôt qu'il m'ignore . »**

**«Moi ça serait plutôt l'inverse . »**

**«Tu mens . »**

**Mizuki le regarda ébahi . **

**_C'est que maintenant que tu le regarde comme ça?! Et ben putain xD _**

**_«_****Je … Je sais pas …»**

**«Mizuki … Tu ressens quoi précisément . »**

**«Je sais plus … Je pensais que je l'aimais maintenant je sais plus … »**

**«Tu sais … L'amour est là quand on s'y attend le moins et ne nous lâche plus jusqu'à ce qu'on meurt … C'est pour ça qu'on tombe vraiment amoureux de peu de personne et qu'on oublie jamais ces personnes . »**

**Le petit brun en resta bouche bée … Oscar le fou … A dit quelque chose d'intelligent … Et même de profond . Tout arrive dans ce monde! **

**«Mizuki … Permets moi de te dire …»**

**Il s'arrêta net , son ami était suspendu à ses lèvres … **

**«Je voudrais une petite tape sur les fesses comme récompense pour ma si bonne phrase j'adore ça!»**

**Le garçon s'écroula par terre...**

**_Non sérieusement … Vous pensiez vraiment qu'il dirait une phrase intelligente sans un truc con ensuite?! XD _**

**Mizuki se releva difficilement et alla en cours comme si de rien n'était , accompagné d'Oscar de Namba-Sempai et de Nakao il passa une journée sans anicroche même si il vit plusieurs fois Sano il lancer un regard capable de le menacer de mort . **

**_Oui oui des yeux peuvent menacer de morts vos gueules :P_**

**A la fin des cours Mizuki essaya de sortir du lycée le plus vite possible mais il trébucha et tomba à plein ventre par terre . **

**« Bordel … » Pesta t-il intérieurement **

**«Ah ah t 'aimes vraiment t'écraser comme une merde hein? »Ricana Sano**

**Oh non … **

**«Laisse moi … »Gémit Mizuki**

**«Dans tes rêve cher petit pédé … »**

**Il le prit par la peau du coup et le souleva jusqu'à lui avant de lui cracher au visage . **

**«Alors où est-ce qu'on en était …? »Susurra t-il à son oreille**

**«Lâche moi!» Répliqua sa pauvre victime **

**Bad King leva les yeux au ciel et lui asséna un coup de poing dans l'estomac . **

**«C'est moi qui décide ici!» Gronda t-il en le jeta violemment par terre**

**Le jeune homme alla s'éclater par terre . Un des amis de Sano lui donna un briquet et une boîte d'allumette . **

**«Hum … Voyons voir … Fit ce dernier , le briquet ça a l'air mieux »**

**Il alluma l'objet et approcha sa flamme du bras droit de Mizuki . Le jeune homme serra les dents pour pas crier quand le feu se répandit sur tout son membre . Qui s'enflamma presque sous le coup . **

**En rigolant d'un air mauvais son agresseur s'attaqua à l'autre bras tandis qu'un autre de ses acolyte commença à donner des coups de poings aux côtes de Mizuki .**

**«Laisse le!» Cria Sano , C'est moi qui le frappe**

**«Mais » Insista l'autre **

**Son supérieur le poussa avec son bras valide . **

**«J'ai dit dégage!»**

**L'autre en resta baba … Il s'était figé et ne pouvait plus bouger de surprise . **

**«Normalement on partage nos victime . »Dit -il d'un ton de reproche**

**«Et bah pas cette fois ci , c'est MOI qui le massacre .»**

**«Ok … Alors débrouille »**

**Il partit suivit de l'autre acolyte . **

**Mizuki se mit à pleurer de douleur . **

**«Qu'est-ce t'as encore à pleurer?»Grogna Sano**

**«T'es tout seul .. Pourquoi …?»**

**Le grand en lâcha son briquet de surprise . **

**«Que … Quoi?»**

**«C'est triste … Même tes amis t'ont lâché » **

**«Ta gueule! C'est mes amis pas les tiens! Ton petit numéro niais ne marche pas! »**

**Il lui donna d'énormes coup de poings un peu partout .. Il s'apprêta à lui donner le coup de grâce quand il vit ses yeux remplis de larmes . Son bras resta en l'air et se mit à trembler . **

**« Que … Quoi … Pourquoi …?»**

**Il serra les dents il donna un coup à la poitrine qui lui coupa la respiration . **

**« Tss .. J'aime pas taper les gens qui pleurent … Ca me donne une maison image … J'aime battre quelqu'un qui rigole c'est plus cool . »**

**Il lui lança une pierre à la figure et partit sans demander son reste . **

**« Sano … » Soupira Mizuki **

**Il se mit à pleurer en silence , ses bras et sa poitrine le faisant atrocement souffrir . Il regarda les affreuses cicatrices ensanglantés qui lui lacéraient ses deux membres enflammés et il retint les sanglots qui lui serraient la gorge . Pourquoi … Pourquoi a t-il fallu qu'il tombe sur le type le plus homophobe que la terre n'ait jamais porté … Pourquoi a t-il fallu qu'il en tombe amoureux … Pourquoi était t-il retourné à Tokyo avec son père alors qu'il pouvait rester à New York avec sa mère? Il se détestait …**

**Il le détestait … Il détestait son père … Il détestait cette école … Même Oscar , Namba et Nakao … Il détestait la terre entière! Il sentit soudain une main légère sur son épaule . **

**« Oh non pitié … » Gémit -il intérieurement **

**Il leva des yeux paniqués mais au lieu de voir Sano , le Diable sur terre , il vit un fort joli garçon roux aux yeux noisettes et au sourire enfantin . **

**«Bah alors? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici tout seul?» Demanda l'inconnu d'une voix très douce**

**Il portait le même uniforme scolaire que Mizuki , ce qui signifiait qu'il était un étudiant du lycée mais … Connaissant tout le monde dans ce lycée il comprit que c'était un nouveau venu . **

**«Je m'appelle Nakatsu .. Ajouta le roux , et toi?»**

**«Mi... Mizuki … »Souffla le jeune homme d'une voix basse**

**«Mizuki? C'est un bon prénom . »**

**«T'es nouveau …? Je t'ai jamais vu ici … »**

**«Oui je viens d'arriver … »**

**Il se leva et fit de grands geste digne d'un théâtre absurde et s'écria **

**«Je suis Nakatsu Shuichi et je viens conquérir le monde!»**

**… Mizuki n'eût aucune réaction **

**_Tiens je vois un corbeau croasser entre eux pas vous? _**

**_«_****On est dans une école ici pas dans un cirque . »Dit Timidement le petit brun**

**L'autre devint pâle comme un linge . **

**_Et le prit du meilleur vent du monde est attribué à Mizuki! _**

**_«_****Je sais … Je …»Balbutia son nouvel ami en reculant **

**Il ne vit pas le verglas derrière elle tomba par terre sur le dos comme une merde . Mizuki dû se forcer de ne pas rire . Pas longtemps car en voyant la tête ébahi et hilarante de Nakatsu il se mit à rire aux éclats . **

**«J'suis fort j'ai réussi à te faire rire . »Fit le roux tout fanfaron **

**«C'est parce que t'es bête » Répondit le jeune homme **

**_Et un deuxième vent t'as pas trop froid Nakatsu ça va? XP_**

**_«_****T'es pas gentil . »Fit Nakatsu en se mettant à bouder **

**«Oh … »**

**Il se leva alla vers lui l'aida à se relever et lui tapota l'épaule . Il eût une grimace de douleur quand son bras se mit à le brûler . **

**«Ca va pas?» S'inquiéta Nakatsu**

**«Si si ça va … »**

**«Fais voir … »**

**Il lui prit délicatement le bras et observa les brûlure d'une air effaré . **

**«Putain … Qui t'as fait ça?»**

**«Personne . »**

**Mizuki voulut se dégager mais l'autre lui tint le bras fermement . **

**«Dis moi qui c'est .» Insista t-il**

**«Quelqu'un que tu ne connais pas . »**

**«C'est horrible »**

**«Je … Je l'ai cherché . »**

**«Personne ne mérite ça … Allez viens . »**

**Il le prit soudain dans ses bras et l'emmena hors du lycée . **

**« Au secours on me kidnappe!» Pensa Mizuki **

**_Bah crie le au lieu de le penser abruti! _**

**Nakatsu l'emmena dans une jolie maison rouge et blanc . Elle était bâtie en deux étages et avait un immense jardin qui contenait toute sortes de fleurs de toutes les couleurs . Mizuki était tellement absorbé par le spectacle qu'il arrêta de se débattre et ne vit pas que son ami entra dans la maison quand il reprit ses esprits il était dans un salon très modernes en noir et blanc . **

**«C'est … Chez toi …?»**

**«Non c'est chez Britney Spears elle a une maison à Tokyo .» Ironisa le rouquin **

**«Ah … »**

**Abruti bien sûr que c'est chez moi baka!**

**Il lui donna une petite tape derrière la tête . **

**«Aie »' Gémit le petit brun**

**«Ca te plaît? »**

**«Hein … »**

**«La maison»**

**«Ah ...Euh … Oui … »**

**Nakatsu sourit et le posa sur un fauteuil blanc très confortable . Il alla dans la salle de bain puis revint avec de la crème anti – inflammatoire qu'il appliqua son les bras de Mizuki qui ressentit un véritable soulagement en la sentant sur sa peau meurtrie . Il regarda l'heure . 18H45 **

**Oh non il était très en retard! **

**«Je devrais rentrer … »Fit -il en faisant mine de se lever **

**«Pas question! Tu restes ici! Tu dîne avec moi »**

**«Mais … »**

**«Ca fait tellement longtemps que j'ai pas dîner avec quelqu'un .. »**

**«Comment ça t'es tout seul? »**

**«Mes parents sont à Osaka , j'ai voulu partir de la maison … ça fait deux ans que je les ai pas vus ..»**

**«Ils te manquent ? »**

**«C'est difficile à dire , d'un côté oui mais d'une autre côté non . »**

**«Moi je vis avec ma sœur et mon père , ma mère est restée aux Etats Unis … »**

**«Tes parents sont divorcés? »**

**«Oui … »**

**Le pauvre Mizuki ne pût s'empêcher de pleurer … C'était trop pour lui , le divorce de ses parents , son déménagement , le manque du pays , le fait qu'il voit pas beaucoup son père ,Sano … **

**Nakatsu s'assied à côté de lui et le serra fort contre lui . **

**«Ca va aller … Tu sais c'est pas si terrible … Au moins tu peux voir le Japon .»**

**«C'est pas que ça … »**

**«Y a quoi d'autre alors? **

**« Rien …» **

**Il sanglota tellement qu'il ne pouvait rien ajouter . **

**«C'est rien … Ca va aller …»**

**«Oui …. »**

**Il finit par s'endormir dans les bras de son nouvel ami . D'un sommeil profond et sans rêve … Il ne pensait plus à rien … Ni à sa famille , ni au japon , ni à Sano … Il était si bien dans les bras de cet inconnu … **

**Oui oui ce chapitre est un peu court et limité sur le temps c'est vrai … Mais au moins Nakatsu est apparu c'est déjà ça! Et je me rattraperai sur les autres**

**Vous trompez pas il a l'air plus calme mais il est toujours aussi friand de monologue complètements loufoque . **

**Dans les prochains chapitre vous saurez plus sur les personnages leurs histoires ( dont des réponses à beaucoup de question qui se posent quand on lit ce chapitre ) et vous verrez l'évolution de Mizuki , promis! **

**A bientôt! **


	3. Chapter 3

** Chapitre 3 **

**Mizuki se réveilla dans une jolie chambre dans les tons bleu ciel et bleu marine . **

**« J'suis où …? » Se demanda t-il en essayant de reconnaître la chambre . **

**En vain bien évidemment … **

**Il descendit du lit et vit qu'il avait changé de vêtements: Une jolie chemise bleu pâle et un slim écru . **

**« C'est moi qui me suis changé? » **

**Soudain Nakatsu apparut tout sourire un plateau à la main . **

**«Bonjour le bel endormi! »**

**«Bon …. Jour »**

**«Je t'ai apporté un petit déjeune à la française! »**

**«O... Oh …» **

**«Tiens! »**

**Il lui mit le plateau sur les genoux: Il y a avait un jus d'orange du café un verre de lait des petits pains un croissant et un pain au chocolat . **

**«Qu'est-ce que c'est beau …»**

**«Bon appétit … »**

**Il lui smacka le front . Mizuki devint soudain tout rouge . **

**«Allez moi j'vais dans le salon , mange bien!»**

**Il partit non sans un signe de la main . **

**Le petit brun commença à manger avec gourmandise sentent son ventre gargouiller de plaisir à chaque bouchée et gorgée . Il se sentait vraiment bien . **

**Son téléphone sonna soudain , son père . **

**«Aie …»**

**Il hésita puis se décida à décrocher **

**«Allô? »**

**« MAIS BON SANG OU DIABLE ETAIS TU?! »Hurla la voix de son père au téléphone **

**Même si il avait éloigné son portable le jeune homme aurait juré sentir du sang couler de son oreille . **

**«Chez un ami … »Grommela t-il**

**«Tu aurais pu prévenir bon sang! J'étais mort d'inquiétude ! »**

**«Je suis désolé Papa je n'étais pas bien … Mais ça va maintenant . »**

**«T'en es sûr? »**

**«Oui papa j'en suis certain …Je dois te laisser je reviendrai ce soir , je t'aime . »**

**Il raccrocha sans laisser à son père le loisir de répondre . **

**Il mangea son petit déjeuner avant de rejoindre Nakatsu dans le salon . **

**Ce dernier était allongé sur le canapé à moitié endormi la chemise toute ouverte . **

**«Tu dors ou tu fais un strip-tease? »S'étonna t-il**

**« Je me repose à demi … Quoi tu veux que je te fasse un strip-tease? »**

**_Un strip-tease un strip-tease! _****_ *_* _**

**«Non! » **

**Il se sentit rougir . **

**_Mais … On voulait un strip-tease nous! _**

**«Je déconne . »Rigola le roux**

**Son ami détourna la tête tout gêné . **

**«Je te raccompagne chez toi .»Annonça Nakatsu qui se leva du canapé**

**«Hein? Mais … Et l'école? »**

**«Tu tiens à y aller après ce qui s'est passé? »**

**«Si … J'y vais pas … C'est qu'il aura gagné … Non? »**

**Un sourire protecteur naquit sur les lèvres de son vis à vis qui lui ébouriffa les cheveux . **

**«Allez on y va .»**

**«Mais … Mon uniforme … »**

**«T'en fais pas je m'en charge . »**

**Il lui prit la main et l'emmena à l'école . **

**Oscar fonça sur le jeune homme . **

**«Mizuki! »S'écria t-il en sautant dans ses bras**

**Le jeune homme dû lâcher la main de Nakatsu et eût beaucoup de mal à garder son équilibre . Son ami le serra fort conte lui .**

**«Oscar … Tu m'étouffe …. »Gémit le pauvre Mizuki**

**«Oh … Désolé . »Fit Oscar en le lâchant **

**«Pas grave … »**

**Sano arriva en le bousculant violemment , le petit brun en tomba par terre . **

**«Faut appeler la femme de ménage y a de la merde parterre .» Gronda t-il **

**«Ah bon? Je pensais qu'elle était dans ta bouche cette merde . »Répliqua Namba Sempai **

**_Et BIM dans sa gueule! XD_**

**Tout le monde éclata de rire . Sano devint rouge de colère . Oscar se mit à chanter: **

**«Il est K .O il est K.O le petit Sano**

**C'est notre cher délégué qui l'a mit K.O **

**On l'a bien baisé **

**Même si c'est qu'au sens figuré! »**

**Autre éclat de rire . Sano vit que Mizuki eut un rictus amusé et lui donna un coup de pied dans l'estomac . **

**«Méchant Sano méchant Sano**

**Devant un petit il fait le beau **

**Mais quand il voit un grand **

**Il devient tout de suite insignifiant »**

**Oscar se mit à danser autour de Sano en faisant des signe de revolver . **

**«Insignifiant … Insignifiant … Insignifiiiiiiaaaaaaaannnnnnt .»**

**«Mais ta gueule!» S'écria Sano **

**«Y a que la vérité qui blesse .» Fit le jeune homme avec une mine boudeuse **

**Mizuki lui lança un regard plein de reconnaissance . Décidément sous ses airs de fou à lier ce mec était un héros . Son héros . **

**Sano commença à trembler de colère . **

**Nakao se dirigea vers Mizuki et lui tendit la main avec un sourire d'ange . **

**«Allez viens je te paie un verre . »Dit -il avec enthousiasme**

**«Oh … OK …»**

**Il se leva et alla dans la cafétéria avec Nakao suivit de Namba - Sempai , Oscar et Nakatsu . **

**Ils prirent chacun un café , noir pour Oscar et décaféiné pour les autres . **

**«Je savais que c'était pas facile ici mais à ce point là …» Soupira Nakatsu**

**«Tu savais …? »S'étonna Namba -Sempai **

**«Je suis le fils du directeur . »**

**Namba-Sempai en recracha le café qui était dans sa bouche , le tout atterrit sur la chemise de Nakao . **

**«Sempai … »Gémit le paure Nakao**

**«Oh pardon chouchou .» Fit son cousin **

**Il lui embrassa le front ce qui fit rougir le jeune homme **

**«Putain je n'en peux plus! » Cria soudain Mizuki**

**Tout le monde eût un violent sursaut . Nakao sauta dans les bras de Namba-Sempai ,situation cocasse qui ne semblait pas le moins du monde les déranger bien au contraire . **

**_Petits coquins XP _**

**_«_****Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? »Demanda Nakatsu**

**«J'en peux plus… Je dois lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce! »**

**«Je veux bien mais comment?» Intervint Namba-Sempai **

**«Il faut le défier au basket ! »S'écria soudain Nakao **

**Gros blanc … **

**«Bah quoi?» S'inquiéta la jeune homme**

**«Tu .. As dit un truc pas con! »Fit son cousin **

**_Allelujah sortons le champagne … Ou le champomy pour les mineurs xD _**

**_«_****Ah bon? »S'étonna le petit brun efféminé **

**«Mais oui! Une confrontation en deux équipes de trois!» S'exclama Nakatsu **

**«Je joue pas .» Lança Nakao **

**«Et toi Mizuki? »Demanda Nakatsu **

**«Je suis pas très fort au basket … »Avoua la jeune homme , gêné **

**«C'est pas grave je vais t'entraîner . »**

**Le roux lui ébouriffa tendrement la tête . **

**«Tu vas devenir le nouveau Tony Parker .»Sourit t-il en lui embrassant la joue **

**Le petit brun se mit à rosit très légèrement . **

**«Même pas vrai … »Balbutia t-il **

**_Ouuuuh il est gêné! _**

**Sano arriva à ce moment là avec le regard haineux . **

**«C'est la gay pride ici?! »S'écria t-il visiblement dégoûté**

**«Justement tu tombes bien! »Annonça Oscar en s'avançant vers li d'un pas sautillant **

**«Qu'est-ce que tu veux toi? »Gronda Bad King **

**«On veut te lancer un défi .» Répondit l'Artiste soudain sérieusement **

**3 … 2 .. 1 **

**«Embrasse moi les fesse ! »Ajouta t -il d'un air faussement gêné**

**Bingo! Les gens levèrent les yeux au ciel tandis que Sano leva la main pour le frapper . **

**«NON! »Cria Mizuki**

**«Quoi ..? »Grogna le brun **

**«Le frappe pas .. »**

**«Et pourquoi donc? »**

**«Parce que … Je te défie! »**

**Silence pesant .. Sano se tourna lentement vers lui le regard menaçant . **

**«Toi … Tu me défies … »Répéta t-il**

**Le garçon serra les poings pour se donner du courage . **

**«Oui … Un … Concours de claquette! »**

**Coin … Coin … Coin . **

**«Pas des claquettes du BASKET! »Cria Nakao**

**«Body Skate? »**

**«Crétin … »**

**«On te défie au basket! »Intervint Nakatsu **

**«Toi me parle pas! »Riposta Sano **

**«Mais je fais ce que je veux c'est pas parce que un gay te demande de l'embrasser que t'es le roi du monde . »**

**_Bien dit! XD _**

**_«_****Ne me parle plus de cette erreur de la nature .» Gronda Sano**

**«Attention tu vas vexer l'erreur de la nature . »Répliqua l'intéressé **

**«M'en fous … »**

**Puis après une hésitation Bad King leur lança un regard de défi en ajourant: **

**«Dans deux semaines , dans le terrain vague , je vous attendrai à 15 h , si vous êtes en retard ne serait-ce qu'une seule minutes vous serez perdant par forfait! »**

**Il partit sans laisser le temps aux autres de répondre . **

**«Des … Claquettes? »S'étonna Namba-Sempai**

**«J'ai … Paniqué .» Avoua Mizuki tout rouge **

**_Dis plutôt que t'as perdu tout tes moyens et que t'es devenu con … Ah non c'est vrai tu l'es déjà xD _**

**_Que j'suis mauvaise :P _**

**_«_****Bon … On fait quoi maintenant? »Demanda Nakao**

**«On va s'entraîner . »Répondit Nakatsu **

**Il prit la maint de Mizuki et l'entraîna vers le terrain de basket . Namba - Sempai les suivit en courant . **

**«On fait quoi? »Demanda Nakao à Oscar**

**«Des beaux garçons qui font du basket … On va mater! »S'écria ce dernier**

**Il lui prit la main et ils rejoignirent les autres sur le terrain . **

**Mizuki étaient en train de tirer des paniers . Il arrivait à tirer mais il devait sauter très haut à chaque fois cela le faisait tomber systématiquement . **

**Nakatsu le releva pour la millième fois et le prit dans ses bras . **

**«Tu n'as pas besoin de sauter pour marquer un panier . »Dit -il en souriant**

**«J'y arrive pas sans ça … »**

**«Il suffit que tu fasse force avec ton poignet . »**

**«Il faut aussi qu'il arrive à dribbler , à défendre … »Intervint Namba-Sempai**

**«On va se répartir les rôles , lui ça sera les paniers … En deux semaines il pourra rien apprendre de plus . »Répliqua le roux **

**«Moi je ferai des dribbles alors . »**

**«Moi ça sera la défense .» **

**«Vas y Sempai! »S'écria Nakao **

**«Doucement , lui donne pas d'érection .» Rigola Oscar **

**«De quoi? »**

**«Rien . »**

**Ils continuèrent à s'entraîner sans relâche pendant plusieurs heures . **

**Nakatsu prit soudain le ballon et le posa au sol . **

**«On devrai aller se reposer .» Déclara t-il**

**«C'est la première fois que je rate deux jours de suite de cours … »Gémit Mizuki **

**«Allez t'en fais pas . »Lança son ami en lui ébouriffant les cheveux . **

**Ils retournèrent chez eux en silence . **

**«Mizuuuukkkkii! »S'écria sa petite sœur en lui sautant au cou**

**«Imoto … »Soupira le jeune homme **

**«On a eu si peur papa et moi … »Gémit la jeune fille **

**«T'en fais pas je suis là .. »**

**«Mizuki? »Fit son père en apparaissant devant lui**

**«Je suis rentré papa … »Lança Mizuki en s'inclinant légèrement**

**«Ouais … On en reparlera … File dans ta chambre et vas te reposer t'as l'air épuisé .»**

**«Merci papa .». **

**Il monta difficilement dans sa chambre et s'endormit comme une masse . **

**Grâce aux relations de Nakatsu et d'Oscar ainsi qu'au charme de Namba-Sempai le petit groupe réussit à avoir le terrain de Basket pour eux tout seuls et des cours de dispenser pour s'entraîner . **

**La rumeur de ce match s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre et tout le lycée attendait l'événement avec impatience . Bien sûr la majorité avait parié pour l'équipe de Sano mais quelques personnes espéraient que Nakatsu et Namba-Sempai le remettent à sa place . **

**Mizuki se perfectionnait au tir au but , arrivant enfin à ne pas sauter pendant les tirs même si il y arrivait que de temps à autre Namba -Sempai dribblait comme un Dieu et Nakatsu défendait très bien . Les deux semaines d'entraînement passèrent très vite , trop vite au goût de Mizuki .**

**Ce jour là , 15 minutes avant le coup d'envoi il était déjà là . Allongé sur l'herbe verte et humide il regardait le ciel qui était d'un bleu éclatant , sans le moindre nuage . Cela signifiait-il un bon présage? Rien 'était moins sûr … **

**Il sentit une main sur son épaule et vit Nakao qui lui souriait avec un air tout joyeux . **

**«Ca va aller? »Demanda t-il **

**«J'ai peur … »Fit Mizuki**

**«C'est toi qui l'a voulu ça .»**

**«Je sais … Mais maintenant j'ai peur . »**

**Son ami lui prit la main et la serra dans la sienne . **

**«Ca va aller! Gambatte ne!»**

**«Hm … »**

**Soudain il vit Sano qui s'échauffait avec cet air si déterminé et si … Sexy? Après on ne demande pourquoi il l'aime alors que lui le déteste! **

**_Bah oui c'est pas sa faute si Sano est sexy XP _**

**Mizuki ferma les yeux et essaya de penser à autre chose … Soudain … Il vit … Des cheveux … Roux … Roux?! Mais il connaît personne de roux! A part ..**

**_«_****Mizuki! S'écria Nakatsu , Viens ça va commencer! »**

**Lui ...**

**Oui .. **

**Il se dirigea vers son ami qui lui tendit la main et l'emmena au centre du terrain . **

**«Ca se joue à trois contre trois à 10 points . »Annonça Sano**

**«Et c'est quoi les enjeux? »Demanda Namba **

**«Si vous gagnez , je laisse tranquille Mizuki mais si vous perdez , ça va être son enfer sur terre .. »**

**Ses yeux semblaient lancer des éclairs . **

**Le pauvre Mizuki se cacha derrière le roux qui soutenaient le regard de son ennemi .**

**«Si t'essaie d'impressionner quelqu'un ça marche pas avec moi . »Fit celui ci avec un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres**

**«On commence .» Gronda Bad King **

**Il lança le ballon qui atterrit entre les mains d'Ayama qui dribbla et jongla avec . Nakatsu réussit à rattraper le ballon in extremis et le lança à Namba-Sempai soudain Sujiro fonça sur le pauvre Sempai qui s'écrasa violemment au sol . **

**«Faute!» S'écria Nakao dont les yeux fusilla Sujiro comme si il le voulait le tuer**

**Contre toute attente l'arbitre fit semblant de rien . Sano s'empara du ballon donna un violent coup de coude à Nakatsu qui perdit l'équilibre et tomba à son tour sur la pelouse . Son ennemi en profita pour marquer le premier panier de la partie . **

**«2 à 0» Lança t-il avec un sourire triomphant**

**«Putain …» Grogna Nakatsu **

**«Ils vont perdre … »Gémit Nakao **

**Oscar semblait chercher quelque chose . **

**«Hé toi! Tu pourrait avoir au moins la correction de les regarder! »S'énerva l'efféminé**

**«Je suis en train de chercher un truc … »Soupira L'Artiste **

**«Bla bla bla MATCH! »**

**«Dis donc si tu veux t'exciter baise avec ton Sempai mais vient pas me faire chier! »**

**_Comme il dirait Ouh la la! _**

**Son ami devint aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse grillée au soleil . **

**«Le crie pas! Y a des gens je te signale! »Siffla t-il entre ses dents**

**«Tout le monde sait que vous baisez ensemble . »**

**«Mais c'est pas vrai! »**

**Il reçut un clin d'œil sensuel . **

**_Alors soit ça veut dire « A d'autre j'suis pas dupe » soit ça veut dire « alors j'aimerais bien qu'on le fasse ce soir toi et moi » A vous de votez pour votre proposition préférée! ( Oui je regarde Secret Story vous moquez pas vous avez tous regarder au moins une fois je le sais! ) XD _**

**Sur le terrain Sano écrasait littéralement et de façon figuré Mizuki Nakatsu et Namba Sempai: 8-2 **

**«Bon bah c'est fini .. »Fit ce dernier, ravin de t'avoir connu Mizuki**

**«C'est pas fini . »Répliqua Nakatsu , ils ont pas encore gagné . **

**«C'est bon ils sont trop forts . »**

**«Ah la la quelle chiffe-molle … »**

**Sano fonça sur eux Nakatsu lui prit facilement le ballon des mains dribbla et marqua un panier . 8-4 .**

**_Et Bim! Encore un point pour Nakatsu! _**

**Mizuki eût un petit sourire admiratif . **

**«C'est moi qui dribble . »Gronda Namba -Sempai**

**«C'était pour te faire voir que rien n'est gagné , d'avance si tu lève ton joli p'tit cul et que tu te bats .» Répondit Nakatsu d'un ton ferme **

**«Mais … »**

**«La vie c'est pas «Ils nous dominent ça y est on arrête mais si la partie n'est pas finie » on se bouge le cul et on prouve qu'on est capable à point c'est tout! »**

**Il prit le ballon et la lui lança . **

**«Peut importe quel poste on joue maintenant pas de quartier!»**

**Soudain une musique entraînante retentit jusqu'à eux et Nakatsu eût un petit sourire avant de se tourner vers Oscar . **

**«Eh ben c'est pas trop tôt!» Lui lança t-il d'un ton soudain joyeux **

**«Je l'ai perdu et j'ai dû mettre K.O le ptit Nakao »**

**_Jeu de mots pourri je le sais et j'assume! XD _**

**Nakatsu lui fit un clin d'œil se tourna vers Sano et lui lança un sourire triomphant . **

**«Vas y je t'attends .» Lança t-il sur un ton de défi**

**«Après va pas pleurer dans les jupes de ta mère . »Ricana Sano**

**«Dans tes rêves mon cher …»**

**La partie repartit de plus belle , les gens se mouvant aux rythmes de la musique .**

**«Namba-Sempai! »S'écria Nakao**

**«Tu sais quoi … Si t'arrêtes de me crier dans les oreilles je vous paierai une chambre d'hôtel après le match » Grogna Oscar **

**«Promis?! »**

**«Juré . »**

**Il se tut aussitôt . **

**_Rien de tel pour se faire griller xD _**

**Mizuki réussit à marquer mais il sauta légèrement et au moment d'atterrir il fut poussé par Ayama et s'écroula violemment par terre . L'autre eût un sourire mauvais et lui donna un coup pied en pleine mâchoire . **

**«Arrête! » S'écria Nakatsu C'est coup franc**

**«Monsieur …? »Gronda Sano à l'arbitre **

**Celui ci regarda de côté . **

**«Monsieur le vieux monsieur!» Fit soudain Oscar en se précipitant vers l'homme**

**«Oscar …? »S'étonna ce dernier **

**«Il faut que je vous parle! Lassez mes amis faire un coup franc , vu que l'équipe de Sano a fauté! »**

**«Ce sont … Vos amis? »**

**«Oui … Faîtes leur plaisir je vous en prie! »**

**«Bon … Un coup franc et près de la ligne à trois points . »**

**«La ligne à trois points?! »S'exclama toute l'assistance **

**Mizuki en resta baba , c'était la première fois qu'il tirait d'aussi loin . **

**Nakatsu alla vers lui et lui tapota l'épaule . **

**«N'aies pas peur . » Lui chuchota t-il à l'oreille**

**«Je vais pas y arriver … »Gémit son ami **

**Soudain le roux le prit dans ses bras . **

**«Tu sais ce que je me dis toujours quand j'suis sur de pas y arriver? »Demanda t-il**

**«Vas y dis moi … »**

**«L'espoir nourrit la force , la force garantie le succès . »**

**«En clair …? »**

**«C'est en pensant que tu vas y arriver que tu soulève des montagnes . »**

**Il lui embrassa rapidement la joue puis la lâcha et alla vers Namba -Sempai . **

**«T'es vraiment bizarre .» Lui lança ce dernier**

**Il se contenta de lui sourire d'un air décontracté . **

**Mizuki s'avança timidement vers la ligne des trois point de ballon à la mais et les mains toutes tremblantes . Son cœur battaient tellement la chamade qu'il en avait la nausée . Il n'entendait plus rien et ne voyait que ce panier de basket … **

**Il lança la balle qui se dirigea vers le panier avec une lenteur atroce . Tout le monde retint son souffle . Le ballon se mit à parcourir le périmètre du cercle du panier . Un tour , deux tours , trois tours , arrivé au quatrième tour il rentra in extremis . **

**8 à 8 … **

**Sifflement de l'arbitre tirs au buts … **

**Mizuki se mit à tousser de toutes ses formes tandis que Namba-Sempai s'avança et lui donna une tape sur le dos . **

**«Bravo mon grand! »Fit -il avec un grand sourire**

**«M … Merci … »Balbutia le petit brun **

**«Allez on va faire des tirs au but . »Annonça Nakatsu **

**«On te laisse faire .» Lui dit Namba-Sempai **

**«Mais … »**

**Il écarquilla les yeux … Il est nul en attaque il s'est pas tirer de panier! **

**« Je suis dans la merde » Pensa t-il **

**_Je suis d'accord! XD _**

**Il s'avança néanmoins vers le panier . Il avait l'impression que son cœur s'était transformé en tambour . **

**«Allez Nakatsu! »Fit Mizuki**

**«Fais la pompon-girl » Rigola Oscar **

**«Mais je suis un mec! »**

**«Le pompon-boy alors … »**

**Mizuki rougit et fit quelques pas de pompon-girl . **

**«Allez Nakatsu tu vas y arriver!» S'écria t-il avec enthousiasme**

**«T'es sûr que t'es un mec? » Demanda Nakao **

**Fou rire général . **

**Nakatsu eût un petit sourire en coin tandis que Sano le fusillait du regard . **

**Il tira de toutes ses forces .. Le ballon arriva pile dans le panier . **

**Et là ce fut l'euphorie , toute la petite bande fit la danse de la joie . **

**«C'est pas fini! »Gronda soudain Sano les faisant taire instantanément**

**«Vas y vas tirer . »Lança Nakatsu avec son éternel air de défi **

**Son ennemi serra les poings , lui prit le ballon des mains et fonça furieusement vers le panier . **

**Il tira violemment mais le ballon frappa à côté et tomba sur la pelouse . **

**Sifflement de l'arbitre … **

**10 à 8 …**

** L'équipe de Mizuki a gagné … **

**Un énorme hourra se fit entendre à travers le terrain même à travers tout le lycée … **

**Mizuki s'écroula à genoux par terre . Sano lui donna des coups violents dans les côtes tandis qu'il serraient les dents pour pas hurler . **

**«Ca suffit! »Cria Namba -Sempai qui fonça vers eux**

**«Laisse moi le tuer …» Gronda Sano **

**«Non mais ça va pas la tête ?! On a gagné tu dois le laisser tranquille maintenant! »**

**«J'en ai envie … »**

**«A...Arrête... »Gémit le pauvre jeune homme **

**«Toi tais toi .» **

**«Arrête …» Insista le petit brun **

**Il se reçut un coup de pied au visage . **

**«Encore un mot et je te saigne sur place .»**

**« Où est Oscar quand on a besoin de lui?» Se demanda Nakao **

**Soudain des klaxonnes se firent entendre et Oscar apparut avant de s'écrouler par terre . **

**«I BELIEVE I CAN T FLY ! »S'écria t-il **

**«Ta gueule le PD! » Intervint Sano **

**«C'est ça insulte moi! »Fit Oscar d'un ton théâtral**

**« Maso … »**

**«Oscar … »Gémit faiblement Mizuki **

**Oscar eut un sourire protecteur et le prit dans ses bras avant de le bercer de façon ridicule . **

**«Bon sang que t'es lourd!»**

**«Je pèse 51 Kg … »Fit son ami l'air boudeur **

**«Ah bon je pensais que tu en pesais 500 ..»**

**«C'est pas notre faute si t'as des bras comme des brindilles . »**

**«C'est pratique pour les mettre dans le… »**

**_Coin Coin! XD _**

**_«_****Y a des enfants ici! » S'écria Nakao**

**«Oh … Désolée Nakounet chéri … Tu vas aller prendre ton petit bain … Bien faire miam miam et faire un gros dodo pour être en forme demain . »**

**_Bon (ne ) petit(e) ( m)aman(t) xD _**

**Les yeux de Nakao mais aussi ceux de Namba -Sempai lancèrent des éclairs . **

**«Bon je vais prendre mes clics avant de prendre des claques et … Je cours! »**

**L'Artiste se mit à courir autour du terrain suivi de très près par les deux tourtereaux . **

**Mizuki se mit à rire aux éclats avant de sentir des bras se placer autour de sa taille . **

**«Bravo j'suis fier de toi . »Fit Nakatsu en lui embrassant la joue**

**Tout gêné Mizuki se dégagea . **

**«Arrête »**

**«Désolé … Je t'ai prit pour mon frère .. »**

**«Ton … Frère? »**

**«J'ai eu une relation incestueuse avec lui … »**

**Mizuki en resta bouche bée … **

**Et voilà la fin du troisième chapitre! **

**Oui oui je sais j'suis sadique mais faut un peu de suspense non mais oh XP**

**La suite bientôt promis!:) **


	4. Chapter 4

** Chapitre 4 **

**Quelques jours après le match . **

**C'était la guerre froide entre Sano et Mizuki tandis que ce dernier se rapprochait de plus en plus de ses nouveaux amis . **

**Oscar essayait de lui changer les idées en le faisant rire H24 tandis que Nakatsu lui donnait des cours pour avoir confiance en lui . **

**«Lève un peu le menton , tu dois pas marcher la tête baissée . »Fit ce dernier **

**Son ami leva aussitôt la tête se mit sur la pointe des pieds et marcha de façon ridicule . **

**«Tu te prends pour Oscar ou quoi?» Plaisanta Nakao**

**«Ca ne me blesse même pas , Intervint Oscar , parce que j'ai toujours été copié mais JAMAIS égalé!» **

**Il eût un rire bruyant et artificiel . **

**_Bref , Oscar quoi XD _**

**_«_****T'es vraiment fou … »Fit Mizuki**

**«Allez Mizuki t'occupes pas de lui . »Dit Nakatsu **

**«Ok »**

**Le roux se mit derrière lui , lui mit la tête en place et l'aida à avancer comme il faut . **

**«Bah voilà , t'es mieux comme ça , t'es même presque beau .» Lança t-il**

**Son ami s'arrêta soudain et rougit fortement . **

**«Arrête tu me gênes .» Gémit -il**

**«Non , dis pas ça c'est faible relève la tête et dis « merci du compliment »»**

**Le petit brun fit de son mieux pour bien relever la tête . **

**«M... Mer... Merci du compliment … »Balbutia t-il**

**«C'est sûr que t'y arriveras pas sans un minimum d'entraînement »Dit Nakatsu sans perdre son sourire **

**«T'es vachement patient Nakatsu .» Lança Namba-Sempai **

**«Ca sert à rien de s'énerver sachant à quel point il est timide . »**

**Il ne put en dire plus Oscar arriva en furie une lettre à la main . **

**«C ESTT AFFRRREEUUXXX LA CIEL VA S ECROULER SUR NOS TETESSS! »Hurla t-il à plein poumon **

**« Oscar calme toi Intervint Nakatsu qu'est-ce qui se passe? » **

**«J'suis allé fouiller dans les affaires de Mizuki … »**

**«Mais c'est mal! »S'écria Nakao **

**«On s'en fout , j'ai trouvé une lettre … »**

**«Et il fouille son courrier en plus … »**

**«C 'EST UNE LETTRE DE MENACE! »**

**Gros blanc … **

**«WHAT?! »S'écrièrent les autres **

**«Adressé à Mizuki .. »**

**«Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit? »Demanda Mizuki pas du tout rassuré **

**« Espèce de tantouze t'as osé me provoquer très bien on va jouer mais préparer à pleurer … Ou à crever j'ai pas encore décidé » **

**«Mais …» Commença Namba -Sempai soudain devenu tout pâle **

**«C'est horrible il faut qu'on sache qui c'est! Le Coupa Nakao **

**Le pauvre Mizuki tremblait comme une fille**

**Nakatsu le prit dans ses bras et lui frotta le dos . **

**«Ca va aller …»**

**«J'ai peur … »**

**«Peut être que c'est Sano . »Hasarda Nakao **

**«Mais oui bien sûr il a pas le droit de t'agresser physiquement du coup il te fait peur . »Lança Nakatsu **

**Namba – Sempai fût soudain très pâle . **

**«Nee , Namba-Sempai … Ca va aller?» S'inquiéta son cousin **

**«Ouais … Ouais ça va … »**

**Il lui serra la main l'air très tendu . **

**«Bon ce qui est sûr c'est que cette personne veut te faire du mal .» Fit Oscar l'air triomphant**

**«Bravo Einstein t'as découvert le secret du siècle . »Ironisa Nakao **

**«Oh toi je t'emmerde … A non c'est vrai tu préfère l'inceste . »**

**Mizuki se retint de rire . **

**«Mizuki on ne doit pas se retenir de rire … Encore moins se foutre de la gueule d'un abruti .»**

**«Abruti …? »**

**«Bah oui se sont des abrutis … »**

**«C'est toi l'abruti! »S'écria Nakao **

**«Je suis plus intelligent que toi . »**

**«Dans tes rêves peut être … »**

**Et une course poursuite se fit entre Nakatsu et Nakao . **

**Oscar mit un bras autour du cou de Mizuki . **

**«Alors petit Mizuki on mate? »Demanda t-il**

**«Non je mate pas . »Se défendit son ami **

**«C'est ça et moi je suis hétéro . »**

**«Ah bon? »**

**«Baka … »**

**La classe commença et les regards des quatre garçons se posaient de temps à autre sur Sano qui faisait toujours sa vie l'air de rien . **

**A la pause déjeuner Nakatsu arriva vers ses amis l'air satisfait . **

**«Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait?» Demanda Namba-Sempai dubitatif**

**«J'ai donné la lettre de menace et un contrôle de Sano à analyser . »Annonça Nakatsu **

**«Pourquoi donc? »S'étonna Nakao **

**«Bah pour vérifier si c'est lui qui a écrit la lettre ou pas . »**

**«Et si c'est pas lui …» Hasarda Mizuki **

**«Bah on verra d'autre suspects . »**

**«On aura les résultats quand ? »Demanda Namba-Sempai **

**«Demain . »**

**«C'est rapide … »**

**«On papote les tarlouze? »Gronda une voix derrière eux **

**«La ferme Ayama recopie pas Sano . »Répliqua Namba-Sempai **

**«Je fais ce que je veux...» Commença Ayama **

**«Avec mes cheveux! »Finit Oscar avec une pose grotesque **

**_L oréal … Parce que je le vaux bien … XDD_**

**Fou rire général . **

**«C'est sûr que niveau cheveux … »Siffla Ayama**

**«Sois pas jaloux … Si tu veux je te donnerai des extensions . »**

**«Non mais tu me prends pour qui?! »**

**«Tu un taré … Pour ce que tu es en fait! »**

**_Et bam et bim et BOOM! xD_**

**Ayama blêmit et voulu dire quelque chose mais finit par se raviser et partit sans demander son reste . **

**«Oscar en force!» Lança joyeusement Nakatsu**

**«Vénère moi …» Fit Oscar d'un ton plus que douteux **

**«Oh oui mon maître … »**

**«Euh … Y a des chambres d'hôtels pour ça messieurs .» Intervint Namba-Sempai **

**«Non merci nous on préfère la remise de l'école .» Répliqua Nakatsu avec un petit clin d'œil coquin**

**Gros blanc … **

**«Je rigole . »Ricana le roux**

**«Bon … Moi j'y vais …» Souffla Mizuki en voulant s'échapper **

**«Pas si vite bouffi! »Répliqua Oscar en le retenant par la manche **

**«Mais … »**

**«On doit aller en cours . »**

**«Parce que tu t'intéresse aux cours toi? »S'étonna Nakao **

**«Non je m'intéresse au prof pas au cour . Il est super canon … »**

**«Baka … »**

**Le prof « super canon »arriva et arracha un sourire à Oscar . Un sourire étonnamment doux et loin d'être pervers . Cela laissa Mizuki très perplexe . **

**«Oscar …? S'enquit -il »**

**«En cours …» Lâcha Oscar en allant à sa place **

**«C'est trop bizarre .. »Fit Namba -Sempai **

**«Amoureux ..? »Hasarda Nakao **

**«Peut être . »**

**Les cours se passèrent dans une ambiance plutôt lourde . **

**Mizuki sentit le regard de Sano sur lui et sentit comme des flèches qui lui transperçaient le corps . **

**Il se mit à trembler légèrement . Nakatsu le regarda du coin de l'œil et sans dire un mot il lui prit la main et lui caressa le dos de la main avec son pouce . Cela calma un peu son ami . **

**La fin de la journée retentit sous les éclats de voix des élèves qui foncèrent vers le portail . **

**Mizuki s'avança timidement vers la sortie . **

**«Hé Mizuki!» L'interpella soudain Nakatsu**

**Mizuki eût à peine le temps de se retourner qu'il se reçut un boulet de canon roux qui le fit tomber par terre . **

**«Nakatsu … »Gémit -il**

**« Il faut qu'on suive Sano! Il faut savoir si … »**

**«Tu m'écrases … »**

**Le roux jeta un œil à leur position puis sans se démonter ni rougir , se leva avec agilité avant d'aider son ami à se relever . Le visage de ce dernier pourrait faire pâlir de jalousie les tomates les plus écarlates du monde .**

**Pendant ce temps là Sano passe à côté d'eux et partit ne daignant même pas les regarder . **

**«Suivons le! »Fit Nakatsu**

**Il prit la main de Mizuki et le traîna derrière lui . **

**«Pourquoi on fait ça? »Demanda celui ci**

**«Il faut qu'on fasse une enquête sur lui .» Répondit son ami **

**«Une enquête ….? »**

**«Allez viens! »**

**Ils le suivirent jusqu'à chez lui . Une immense maison en verre teinté à l'air plutôt effrayant . **

**Mizuki trembla légèrement . Nakatsu le prit doucement dans ses bras . **

**«On entre …? »Demanda t-il**

**«J'ai peur … Je veux pas …» **

**Avant que Nakatsu ne puisse répondre ils entendirent un cri retentit de la maison . **

**«On égorge un chat?! »S'exclama Mizuki**

**«Non on le sodomise . »**

**«Pervers! »**

**«A ton service . »**

**Ils se dirigèrent vers la source du cri et découvrirent Sano en train de bercer un bébé . Une minute …. Bercer un bébé?! **

**«C'est quoi ce bordel? »Fit Nakatsu**

**«Un bordel … »Souffla Mizuki **

**«Toi tu traînes trop avec Oscar . »**

**«Qui est là?» Demanda soudain Sano **

**Les jeunes gens se figèrent . Bad King se dirigea vers eux l'air furieux . **

**«Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là?» Gronda t-il**

**«On … On … »Commença Mizuki **

**«Est en rendez vous . »Finit Nakatsu **

**Gros blanc … **

**«Quoi?! »S 'exclama le petit brun**

**«Ne venez pas m'emmerder avec vos histoires de pédé »**

**«On t'as suivit . »Avoua Mizuki **

**«Pardon?! »**

**Les yeux du Bad King se mirent à lancer de véritables éclairs . **

**« Putain heureusement que des yeux peuvent pas nous tuer » Pensa Mizuki **

**«Je vais appeler la …»**

**Il ne pût en dire plus le bébé se mit à pleurer **

**«Il est à toi? »Demanda Mizuki**

**«Non il est à ma tante ...mais elle l'a laissé ici y a trois jours et est partie et on a plus de nouvelle d'elle . »**

**«Oh le pauvre ..» **

**Le jeune homme s'avança vers le bébé et le prit tendrement dans ses bras . **

**Le bébé s'arrêta aussitôt de pleurer et s'accrocha à lui . **

**«Comment …?» S'étonna San**

**«J'ai l'habitude avec les enfants .» **

**«T'es un pédophile?» **

**«Non …»**

**«On m'a dit que les gays étaient pédophiles »**

**«Arrêtes avec te préjugés à la con!» S'énerva Nakatsu **

**«Mais …» **

**«On a des bras des jambes une tête un bite un cul comme toi on pense juste à des gars notre engin est excité par des gars et notre cœur bat pour un gars c'est tout!»**

**«Tu nous fait chier à la fin!» Renchérit Mizuki **

**Nouveau gros blanc … **

**«Bah quoi?» S'étonna le garçon**

**«Tu commences à te lâcher .» Lança le roux **

**L'autre était tellement choqué qu'il n pût prononcer un mot . **

**«Youhou l'homophobe taré …. T'es mort?»**

**«Non … »**

**«Dommage!»**

**Le bébé se mit à jouer avec le col de chemise de Mizuki . **

**«Il a l'air tout content .» Sourit ce dernier**

**Bad King restait impassible . **

**«Je peux le prendre?» Demanda Nakatsu**

**«Non . »Gronda Sano **

**«Hein … Mais … »**

**Agacé , Sano prit le bébé dans ses bras et rentra chez lui leur claquant la porte au nez . **

**«Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?»Demanda Mizuki dans un souffle**

**«Un truc complètement chelou …» **

**«On rentre à la maison »**

**«Il le faut bien … »**

**«Allez viens on rentre . »**

** Nakatsu raccompagna Mizuki chez lui avant de rentrer dans son propre appartement . **

**Mizuki se coucha directement sans **manger** et tout habillé en tremblant . **

**Ca recommençait … Le cauchemar recommençait il pensait qu'il était hors de danger mais au contraire c'était encore pire . **

**Le lendemain promettait d'être rude …. **

**Quand Mizuki arriva au lycée il avait la boule au ventre il avait peur que l'auteur de la lettre lui tombe dessus . **

**Oscar arriva tout sourire de super bonne humeur comme d'habitude . **

**«Coucou mon chéri!» Fit il en le prenant dans ses bras**

**«Lâche moi … »Gémit le petit brun **

**«Tu sens bon . »**

**«J'en ai rien à faire .. »**

**«Non mais dis donc d'où tu te colles à lui? »Intervint Nakatsu en allant vers eux **

**« C'est pas ta propriété . »**

**« Si ça l'est »**

**« Mais … J'suis un être humain pas une chose!»**

**_Bien dit! Câlin! Bah quoi … J'suis accroc aux câlins xD _**

**« Les gens!» S'écria Nakao en courant vers eux **

**« Quoi encore? Gémit Mizuki **

**« On a un gros problème »**

**« Qu'est-ce qui a une fille s'est introduite dans notre école?» Demanda Nakatsu **

**« Pire ...»**

**« Le prof canon est renvoyé!» S'exclama Oscar **

**« Pire!»**

**« Il peut pas y avoir pire!»**

**« C'est pas Sano qui a écrit la lettre »**

**« Merde .. »**

**« Heureusement que t'as pas parié ta chemise là dessus » Rigola Nakatsu **

**« Ah non moi si je dois parier ça sera tous mes vêtements »**

**Fou rire général . **

**La matinée se passe comme dans un rêve … Mauvais , très mauvais rêve mais très rapide mais flou . **

**Quand l'après midi arriva Nakatsu alla s'isoler dans une salle et se mit à parler tout seul en faisant les cents pas autour de la salle . **

**«C'est pas bon du tout … le coupable idéal était tout trouvé: Sano . Il avait les moyens le mobile et l'opportunité .. Voilà que je me mets à parler comme un vrai détective maintenant …»**

**Il s'immobilisa prit la pose d'un détective et continua sur sa lancée: **

**«Mais apparemment ce n'est pas lui ce n'est pas son écriture , il écrit bien , ce qui est plutôt rare pour un mec … Oui je m'insulte moi même mais on s'en fout , le mec qui a écrit a une écriture … Faut dire ce qui est complètement horrible . Le pauvre petit Mizuki est tout retourné … Un petit chou constipé et retourné … C'est pas très appétissant . Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi je vais pas le manger! Mais il faut avouer qu'il est craquant … Non non NON! Reprends toi Nakatsu ou sinon tu vas le violer!»**

**«Qui 'est-ce que tu vas violer?»Demanda soudain Mizuki qui était arrivé dans la pièce **

**Le roux sursauta et tomba par terre comme une merde . **

**_Une merde à la mer! Oui il est à terre mais on s'en fout! XDD _**

**_«_****Nakatsu …?»**

**«C'est rien … J'ai juste eu peur … Tu m'as surpris . »**

**«Tu as parlé de viol … »**

**«Euh … Non je parlais de la lettre!»**

**«Pourtant j'ai bien entendu le mot «viol »»**

**«Euh … Tu … As trouvé qui est l'auteur de la lettre? »**

**«Non pas encore … C'est trop bizarre … »**

**«Qu'est-ce qui est bizarre? »**

**«Bah on était les seuls à avoir accès à la salle en ce moment même .. »**

**«On …? »**

**«Bah oui Moi , toi , Oscar Nakao et Namba-Sempai »**

**Les garçons arrivèrent justement à ce moment là .**

**«Bon reprenons depuis le début … Commença Nakatsu**

**«On en a marre à la fin .»Répliqua Nakao **

**«Du calme le caniche . »Répliqua le roux **

**«C'est pas Sano c'est pas Ayama ni l'autre con mais bordel c'est qui à la fin?!» S'énerva Mizuki **

**Gros blanc … **

**«Bah quoi?»S'étonna la jeune homme**

**«T'as encore dit un gros mot … »Fit Nakao **

**«Bah oui … Ca pose un problème? »**

**«Non .. C'est juste que … C'est surprenant … »**

**«Bah j'ai pas envie d'être une mauviette … »**

**Il se mit à rosir légèrement . **

**«Mizuki je te l'ai déjà dit ne te justifie pas , tu fais ce que tu veux et tu emmerdes l'avis des gens .» Intervint Nakatsu**

**«Oui …» **

**«Allez chouchou soit sûr de toi , redresse toi! »**

**Le petit brun gonfla le torse et avança vers lui d'un pas décidé . **

**«Mesdames et messieurs … Je vous emmerde . »Annonça t-il l'air tout fier**

**«C'est bien!»Fit Nakatsu tout content en applaudissant **

**«Finalement la patience ça marche quand même … »**

**«Euh … les gars … On s'éloigne du sujet là . »Fit Nakao**

**«Mais on est toujours au même point … »Gémit Mizuki**

**«Il faut qu'on fasse un truc pour …»**

**«RRRAAAHHH J EENN AII MAARREEE! »Hurla soudain Namba-Sempai **

**Cela stoppa net tout l'assistance dans ses mouvements . **

**«Ok j'avoue c'est moi qui ai écrit cette putain de lettre!»**

**«Quoi?! »S'écria Nakatsu **

**«Mais … Comment t'as pu faire ça … Je t'ai rien fait moi … »Fit Mizuki tout tristounet **

**«C'était une erreur , c'était pas toi le destinataire d'origine c'était ce crétin d'Ayama! »**

**«C'est vrai que Ayama et Mizuki ont des casiers côte à côte … Dit Nakatsu **

**«Oui! Je voulais la mettre dans le casier d'Ayama mais j'ai entendu des bruits dans le couloir et j'ai paniqué du coup je l'ai mit dans ton casier san faire exprès! »**

**«Mais pourquoi tu nous l'a pas dit depuis le début?»**

**«J'avais peur que vous m'en vouliez…»**

**«C'est sûr que là on t'en veut tu n'as foutu une sacré trouille et t'as fait accuser des gens à ta place .» Lança Nakao **

**«Et t'as faire peur à mon Mizuki chéri … »it Nakatsu **

**Gros blanc et sourire amusé de la part des autres sauf de Mizuki bien sûr . **

**«Que quoi?»Fit l'intéressé tout retourné**

**«Et merde je l'ai dit à voix haute »**

**«Ca veut dire … Qu'on a fait tout ça pour rien? »Intervint Oscar **

**«T'as tout compris … »Soupira Nakao **

**« YOOOUUUUPPPPIII! »**

**Il se mit à faire la danse du Panda sous les yeux ébahis des autres . **

**«Bah quoi? J'ai promis de casser la gueule à celui qui a fait mais j'avais pas vraiment envie de me casser les ongles .»**

**«Baka … »Fit Nakao **

**«Dit celui qui ne sait même pas que tout le monde est au courant de sa relation avec son cousin …» Lança L'Artiste **

**«Pardon?! »**

**Le jeune homme essaya de s'enfuir mais il fut vite rattrapé par les autres qui se mirent à la chatouiller très fort . **

**Juste derrière eux , à juste quelque mètres un homme les observait avec un regard très mystérieux . **

**«Enfin de retour … Dit -il avec un petit sourire en coin»**


End file.
